1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patterned frame structure, and more particularly to a frame structure for a basket or pad or decoration for screens.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The conventional basket, such as fruit basket or food basket, is woven into nets by metal wires, and the sides of the basket are framed by several pieces of net. The bottom of basket is made with a wooden base or a metal net for several pieces of net to be inserted therein or to be connected to make a basket.
The structure of the conventional basket still has disadvantages. For instance, the sides of the basket are made from several pieces of net. Therefore, perspective multilayer images are not presented, which makes the appearance of the conventional basket look dull, reducing its competitiveness.
Also, the nets can only form the sides of the basket; therefore, an extra wooden base or a bottom net is needed for the nets to connect to form the base for the basket. The extra piece increases the cost for the production of the conventional basket and adds more procedures to the assembly, which is not cost effective.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.